Contraceptive methods involving the administration of chemical substances are widely practiced among women who desire to limit pregnancies. Such methods control fertility through various biological mechanisms. Among the presently used chemical methods of fertility control, the most important are those which act by means of the following: (a) suppression of ovulation through inhibition of gonadotropin release; (b) alteration of the female reproductive tract to prevent migration of sperm to the site of fertilization or, if fertilization occurs, to block implantation of the zygote (nidation); (c) spermicidal action or (d) an abortifacient.
The oral contraceptives are the most prominent chemical contraceptive agents. Two types of agents are (a) estrogen combined with a progestin, and (b) a progestin alone. The contraceptives of the combined type act primarily by suppressing ovulation by negative feedback to prevent gonadotropin (LH and FSH) release by the hypothalamus, but alterations in the reproductive tract may also contribute to the antifertility effect. Such alterations include changes in the cervical mucus (which increase the difficulty of sperm migration) and in the endometrium (which decrease the likelihood of nidation). The action of a progestin alone in a very low oral dose ("mini-pill") appears to involve primarily alterations in the female reproductive tract, but ovulation suppression may also occur. Although the oral contraceptives are highly effective, their use is associated with unpleasant side effects (such as nausea, depression, weight-gain, and headache) and an increased long-time risk of severe disease (such as thromboembolism, stroke, myocardial infarction, hepatic adenoma, gall bladder disease, and hypertension). Bleeding irregularities (such as break-through bleeding, spotting, and amenorrhea) are also frequent. A progestin, when administered alone, causes an increased incidence of changes in menstrual patterns, especially a marked increase in the amount and duration of menstrual bleeding.
Other chemical methods of contraception include the post coital administration of estrogens (e.g. diethylstilbestrol, antiprogestins, or ethynylestradiol) to prevent nidation or of prostaglandins which act as abortifacients. Both of these methods, at present, are limited to emergency situations. Still in the very early stages of development are immunological methods (vaccination) and methods involving the direct control of LHRH secretion from the pituitary by LHRH agonists or antagonists.
Another group of chemical contraceptive agents are the local spermatocides, such as nonoxynol or octoxynol, which are placed into the vagina immediately prior to coitus in the form of creams, foams, jellies, or suppositories. The spermicidal action takes place either in the vagina or elsewhere in the reproductive tract. For the latter to occur, the spermicidal agent is either absorbed on sperm membranes or is transported into the uterus under the influence of uterine contractions. The spermicidal methods are not completely reliable in preventing pregnancy and are inconvenient to use.
From the foregoing, it is evident that the presently available methods of contraception are inadequate for various reasons. Although many women practice contraception in spite of these inadequacies, a need exists in medicine for new methods.